


Louder Than Words

by newh0pe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newh0pe/pseuds/newh0pe
Summary: The thing was: Junkrat was pretty sure Roadhog had never said “I love you” to him.But he didn't think he needed to hear it.





	Louder Than Words

Mako Rutledge was a man of few actions and fewer words. His grunts and mutterings spoke for him, and if you weren’t intent on listening, there was no hope that you would ever understand the man’s thoughts or feelings. So, when his partner was asked, “When did Mako first say ‘I love you’?”, he was thrown for a loop.

The thing was: Jamison was pretty sure Mako had never  _ said _ “I love you” to him. The duo had never clarified the terms of their relationship either. It was easier to feel as if they woke up one day and were madly in love. Jamison would even go as far as arguing that that’s exactly what had happened, but no …

There was  _ something _ he remembered.

The Australian man remembered a beautiful flash and the high-pitched tone ringing in each ear. He was on his back with laughter erupting from within. The heat that consumed his body felt so natural and he was in a state of  _ glee _ as he laid out on the ground. Finding another bomb expert was a rare feat. for him, but he didn’t mind. His eyes were wide as he watched his “bodyguard” finish off the last of the group that ambushed them.

“Nice one, Roadie!” He threw a thumbs-up at him. Or at least, tried to. His eyes narrowed at his dominant hand when it didn’t raise to the ground. Through a scrunched-up expression, he didn’t quite … react when he didn’t see his left arm. 

Jamison heard his heart pounding in his ears, replacing the whistling and the ringing. He utilized his right arm to anchor his upper-body off the ground, but as he tried getting to his knees, a wave of pain washed over him. It felt as if his legs had  _ crumbled _ beneath him. His trembling body went flat against the ground and his head was cocked to the side as he wheezed out.

It wasn’t clear when he had started crying, but tears were spilling down his face now. He reached beneath his body to grab what was left of his arm, and that’s when he screamed. The delight from the explosion transformed into horror. Jamison screamed out every curse he could think of as he attempted to get to his knees again. It was his damn left leg that kept giving out beneath him.

Shock faded. Pain took over his nerves as he screamed again. His voice joined his leg in being the next thing that gave up on hi.. He held his left elbow still, not questioning why he could press his palm firmly against it without his forearm getting into the way, and he lifted his head to see Roadhog walking (or better yet,  _ stomping _ ) towards him. He swallowed back and laughed out with several tears still spilling down his cheeks, “You fat ol’ hog--” His glee crept back in. They had come out on top, “We won this one!” 

Roadhog lifted him from the ground with ease and hustled off to their base while Junkrat screamed and laughed, swearing at the few that dared to cross Roadhog and Junkrat. He released his arm to throw a middle finger in the air with his right hand.

His left arm went limp and that’s when Junkrat finally sucked in a deep breath and propelled his head down to view his body. His aching yet numb, stupidly pained body… oh, that didn’t look good, did it?

“Roadhog…” Jamison’s voice was soft now, strained. He swallowed back the saliva that had collected in his mouth, vision going blurry.

And his body hit the ground. They were  _ home _ . He felt as if he was going to pass out, room spinning around him. How had Mako gotten them back  _ so fast _ ? His eyes closed and he screamed before it devolved into heavy and shallow breaths.

Everything seemed to keep  _ happening _ to him. The pain hit in waves as he felt the warmth of what he now knew was blood embrace him against the ground. Every time he opened his eyes, he felt as if he was missing valuable time. 

He blinked and suddenly, there was Mako. Standing above him with a cleaver.

The pain seemed to stop, if only for a second, as his heart went flying into his stomach, “Mako …” His voice was still strained with tears still falling and for the first time, he looked up at his partner, his  _ bodyguard _ , with fear.  **This was it** .

“Please don’t …” cried the younger man as he closed his eyes tight and slammed the side of his face into the ground, “I know ya bloody hate me, mate, but I thought we--” 

The cleaver hit the ground in time with a screech from Junkrat. His entire body jerked upwards and the man’s large hand slammed into his torso. It took the breath right from him. Jamison’s eyes shot open as the cleaver came flying down once more. His body tried violently to move against the hand that pinned him down.

Every time the cleaver hit the ground, the blonde man’s body jerked more violently. He screamed until his voice refused to go any further, and when he finally opened his eyes, Roadhog wasn’t there any more. His eyes darted around the room, trying to make sense of it all, and when he saw his limbs. Blood and skin and bone mangled beside him with that damn hog  _ walking away _ , walking towards the  _ exit _ , he realized … 

He was being left to die.

That was somehow worse than his companion doing a mercy killing on him and his pain, his aches, his tears all manifested into rage, “You bloody fuckin’ coward!” He shrieked out, slamming the one foot he could to the ground, “Come back here and fuckin’ kill me! Finish the fuckin’ job, you useless fuckin’--” He couldn’t even tell what words he was actually producing, what was nonsensical screaming, and what was his own imagination. The hand that he could still feel, still use, was balled into a fist as he punched the ground.

He squirmed, he shrieked, he screamed, he hollered, he twisted and writhed and cried, most of all. His eyes slammed shut again and he smacked his face against the ground, screaming for as long as his voice would allow him.

Time was working funny again… because it felt like only a minute had passed, and Roadhog was knelt down beside him. How could someone so big move so fast without him noticing? He wheezed and tried to slam his fist into the man that cast a shadow onto him but it was caught and placed back on the ground. 

The warmth of blood had been replaced with a different kind of warm. Jamison tried to look down at himself, realizing that a rag was being moved against his fresh wounds. His heart and stomach were still making sweet love in his abdomen as he felt his eyelids grow heavy again. This was  **definitely it** . This was the part where he died.

His eyes opened again, unsure of how much time had passed, ready to be welcomed into heaven, but if this was heaven, why did his body still  **fucking hurt** ? And where was Roadhog now?

Jamison felt dizzy and sick. He couldn’t even look at his amputated limbs as he panted out and slammed his head backwards. Maybe he could knock himself out and spare a few minutes of agony before death. His hand grabbed his other arm, and to his surprise, the wound was now covered. Wrapped up -- when did that happen?

He couldn’t think about it for long before screaming out again. The next time he came to, he was no longer on the floor and Mako was above him again. He wanted to continue cursing at the man, believing this all to be his fault now, and he was still convinced his death was around the corner. He tried to collect spit to send flying on him but he couldn’t do that much between panting and yelling in pain.

Jamison ended up swallowing back, desperate for the bit of fluids on his dry throat. He held his body tightly, heart beginning to pound again. As he stared up at Roadhog’s face, he realized … that was his face.

He had never seen his face… a wheeze came out as his mask came down on him faster than he could even really look at what was so often hid beneath it. But as he inhaled sharply, struggling against the mask being forced onto him, he felt …

Okay.

Junkrat could only feel the warmth of the much larger man around him as he inhaled at an uneven pace, lungs filling with something more than oxygen. It was helping him regulate his breathing and he could feel all the pain numbing within seconds. He forced his arm out from in-between his body and Roadhog’s to feel the front of the mask. His fingers briefly touched the canisters that were attached before sliding off as his arm dropped again.

Now, things were getting fuzzy in a much different way. He didn’t even truly process that he was being held in Roadhog’s arms. This was something he didn’t realize until much later. Every breath caused his heart to slow to a normal pace, his breathing to calm, and the pain to turn into a dull ache. He swung his head from side to side, feeling as if it was much heavier than normal.

“Rest, rat.” was all he heard as he drifted off.

And it was so deep in the Maori man’s embrace his Australian companion knew he loved him. Or maybe that was the hogdrogen talking… but it was these delicate moments following the double amputation that he felt as if their relationship changed. He could have just left him to die but instead, he held him so very close …

Jamison remembered hours of being held, rocked, and cared for so tenderly. However, these were the parts that were often omitted from the story when the man told it. He also left out the parts where he cried and thought he was going to be left for dead. He was quick to cackle through every word, and the last thing it sounded like was a story of love.

But when he remembered those fuzzy moments, he knew that ol’ hog loved him.


End file.
